Our Love Can Never Be
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Chapter 16! And it's part 2 of 2 for this story's finale! You've stuck with Keira all the way to the end, and now it's time to reveal her true fate.
1. Prologue

_**The full summary is: This is a crossover of Catwoman (the movie) and Jak 2. Though it's more Jak 2. So, Keira is killed and mysteriously brought back to life, but at a price. She is now the legendary Catwoman. With a light and dark side. But truth be told, it is said that a catwoman can never fit in or be loved, she is doomed to lonelyness. **_

_**And then comes along Jak, with his own set of powers. The two had been in love for the longest, but fear because they're different it can never be... But Jak doesn't know Keira's secret and the one thing they have most in common maybe the one thing that will tear them apart. **_

_**First off, this is the prologue and it is a bit boring (I was bored writing it), but it is a good way to familiarize yourself with Keira's side of the story. And the DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, settings, etc. Only the story is mine. **_

_**Prologue **_

_She was running through a piping system. The walls were grey and showed wear and tear. The piping was so extensive as she ran as fast as her legs would allow, her clothes dreanched in sweat. As she rounded a corner, a roar came behind her, growing louder and louder, it was the roar of water and a lot of it. _

_She was panting as she ran, each step getting harder and harder to tread. She saw a light. It was an opening. She ran to it, the roar of water growing louder and louder. She reached the end and stopped. It was a opening, but it lead a mile down into a rocky bay. _

_She could see the water rounding the corner. She had no place she could go. Her heart raced in fear. Suddenly, a plume of powerful water came for her. She screamed, burning water filling her lungs as the powerful gushing water sweapt her body down into the rocky bay. It was over. _

Keita woke with a fright. She thrust herself up, her body drenched in sweat and her heart racing. She took deep breaths, "What a crazy- oh my gosh!" She looked down. She had fallen asleep on a ceiling beam? "How did I..." She looked to her left, a grey with black stripes cat, an Eqyption Mau, was sitting there, looking at her. "Ok, this was just a strange happening, I'm fine."

Keira jumped down off the beam, landing on all fours. She stood and stared at the cat. she sighed, "I thought I gave you back to that psycho cat lady that's always telling me stories about cats and 'catwomen'. She's crazy."

The cat looked at her and meowed. "Oh, you're hungry?"

"Meow."

"Ok, i'll get you some of that fish I got for you, even though I hate fish. Right...Midnight? I think that's your name." Keira went into the kitchen and took out several cans of tuna fish. She opened one and smelled it, she placed it on the floor for Midnight. Keira then grabbed another can and opened it. She started eating it, she liked it. She ate several more cans before stopping herself to think.

"Ok. I thought I hated fish. And damn, I ate a lot of it." She started thinking. "No, that cat lady is wrong. Catwomen never existed and that dream was only a dream. Was it?" Keira turned around to find Midnight. She was gone. "Where did you- oh, your on the balcony." the cat was meowing non stop. "Is something up there? I guess i'll have to look, right."

Keira went up the stairs and stared over the railing. "Ok, i don't see anything." Midnight backed up, reared her legs, and pounced. She landed her claws in Keira's back. Keira screamed, but Midnight didn't let go until...Keira fell over the railing.

"Ahhhh!" Keira screamed as she fell, but suddenly she felt an instinct like never before. She closed her eyes and turned her body around in midair. She adjusted her hands and feet and landed squarely on her hands and feet, like a cat, without fail or faulter. She sat and drew her legs up close to her, she looked over to Midnight who had landed the same way as her. "Who am I?"

Midnight gestured to the door. Keira got up and they left to find answers.

_**Ok, end of the prologue. Now you can move on to the actual story...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ok, here's chapter one. Hopefully, you'll find it better than the prologue. This takes place during Jak 2, where as the prologue before that. The gist of the actual story is that, Keira has accepted this new side of her, but now seeks the reasons to how everything fell into place. (she has no recollection of what happened). But when she runs into a very familiar face, what does she do in this situation. This is chapter on of my on going story... **_

_**Quick note: plain **italics **is a flashback. "**Italics" **in quotes is a thought **_

_**"**The day that I died was the day that I started to live." _

_-Quote taken from Halle Berry as Catwoman. _

_"This is my definition. It is now who I am and I accept it. I don't remember how it happened, how I died, or why it happened. But this is a twist of fate and it is my destiny. But I will find the answers and I will use what I have to my fullest ability. I am catwoman." _

Keira pulled on a pair of tight black leather pants with a long cat tail, a very revealing 'shirt', if you could call it that, and the finishing touch a black cat mask that covered most of her face except her eyes and mouth. She smiled as she modeled herself in the mirror. "Do I look good to do an outing Midnight?"

"Meow!" Midnight meowed with enthusiam.

The race garage which Keira had been running had no business or apppointments today and Keira was bored. And as she sat there and thought, the darker side of her, her cat side, wanted to have some fun. Keira learned to let herself enjoy this part of her and she wasn't afraid to stir up some trouble. "C'mon Midnight, my partner in crime, let's go."

Keira climbed out the window and onto the roof. Midnight followed her every footstep. Even though Midnight wasn't her cat, it just never left her alone, so she took it on as her assistant. Keira and Midnight jumped and leaped from roof to roof expertly, without making a single fault, so she didn't alert the Krimson Guard, not just yet, and she smiled to herself.

"Catwoman" had become a threat to the Baron. She always came out at night. Hiding in the shadows and silently attacking Krimson guards, stealing what they had, and then killing them. She was depleating their forces faster than anybody had ever seen before. She was at the top of the Baron's 'Most Wanted' list. "_At least someone wants me..." _Keira mused to herself.

The best part was that no matter how had they tried, she was never caught. She was too crafty and skillful. But during the day, when she was just Keira, no one would ever suspect that she was catwoman. She'd be the last person they'd ever think of. Keira was sweet and kind. While her 'alter ego' was feirce and ruthless. But, even though strange, Keira liked it.

But this would be a surprise today, One thing for sure, was that catwoman seened never to come out during the day, only the night did she prowl, but today she wanted to sent the Baron a message.

"Move in!" she heard a Krimson Guard order.

"After him!"

"What is that thing!"

"Shoot it!"

These were all things she heard Krimson Guards shout and order. "_Ohhh... sounds like trouble." _Keira turned to Midnight, "Let's check it out." Keira and Midnight hopped a few roofs to get a better view. Keira and Midnight were awe-struck. It was some sort of dark eco demon. But for some odd reason, Keira wasn't scared, only amazed.

A Krimson Guard yelled, before he died by this demon, "Now, this make catwoman seem like a petty theif..."

Keira now was angry, or catwoman was angry, "_How dare this thing soak up my spotlight..."_ Keira saw bodies flying everywhere. Broken bones, dismantled bodies, and decapitated bodies. It was a grwesome sight to behold. It was a bit scary, she had never seen so many bodies, dead bodies, in one place.

But then, after all the Guards and either fled or died, the thing became 'human'. Its body painfully shifted and changed, into a rather handsome young man about seventeen, with greenish, blonde hair. He looked as if he had been through a very rough time. Keira wanted to meet this 'monster' but catwoman wanted to tell him that this was her playing field. So Keira decided she'd satisify both ends.

She jumped off the roof and landed like a cat on the ground, roughfully twenty feet from him. It was a dead end in the slums so everything looked pretty gloomy. Luckily no one but him and her were there. Midnight hid on the roof still. '_scaredy cat...'_

He turned to leave and Keira yelled, "Hey you!" He turned around, his eyes traveled around her taking note of everything. His face bore an annoyed expression.

"What the hell do you want!"

"I'd be careful who you talk to like that!" Keira threatened.

"i'll talk to you like that if I want to!"

"You ignorant little..." She sighed. "just thought I'd warn you who's playing field your on. This is my field and I don't need any little boys messing up my flow here, you hear?"

"Don't you talk to Jak, here, like that you _catwoman _or whatever you are!" From behind him came an annoying little orange rat, an ottsel, Keira's memory came back to her. That rat was Daxter and that 'monster' was Jak. And they were staring at Keira, but her naughty disguise hid her real self well. She was shocked, but hid it well. "_No, he can't see me as catwoman, not until I think he should know..." _Keira jumped back into her catwoman personality.

"Chill out. Just a 'friendly' reminder. I do a lot of undermining of the Baron and I don't need you in my way." Keira's voice was a bit shakey from shock. "_I can't believe it's really, Jak."_

"I guess that's one thing we do agree on. I hate the Baron as much as you do."

"Maybe we can work together sometime." There was some sarcasm in her voice. She leapt up onto the roof and almost left before shouting. "Oh, I'm Catwoman! And don't forget that name. You'll hear it a lot!"

Keira and Midnight fled back to the race garage. When they arrived back, she quickly changed back into her regular clothes. She went behind a curtain to work on a project, Midnight followed. "I can't let him know that that was me... He'd never accept it. I'm not even sure if I can accept him anymore. Not after that masscre we saw. Who is he anymore?"

Just as she said that, She could tell Jak and Daxter come in. She could feel their presence. when she saw them, she tried to display surprise. They talked briefly, Jak wanted revenge on the Baron, so Keira suggested taking the class three race to start.

Jak left to compete in the race. Keira turned to Midnight, "I can't let him figure out that was me as catwoman. I have to give him a bad impression of me or shall I say catwoman." Midnight stared at her curiously. "What I mean is, we ambush him. He knows I'd never plan an attack on him, so I'll do the farthest thing he'd ever suspect me to do. Come on, let's set up."

_**End of Chapter 1. hopefully you liked it. But what happens when her plan backfires and what would happen in Jak pulled off her mask and discovered that it was Keira behind the mask. In the next chapter the story really picks up intensity as we get into the real plot. This was kinda introductory. So the story really picks up as Jak finds out and Keira discovers a bit more about what really happened to her. **_

_**Please review and tell me if you like this story or what I could inprove on. But no flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I extend my thanks to **Ecohorse **for the suggestion I'll be slowing the plot down just a tad so i can create a good stage for the rest of the story. This chapter is a bit short but it is setting the stage for a very important moment in the next chapter. Keira's past is starting to come together. slowly but surely. **_

Keira couldn't stand the thought of him actually finding out. "_I know what I plan to do is wrong, but it's the only way..." _She just felt as if she'd be hurting him if he actually found out about this. Keira had come into bad habits for causing trouble around the city as catwoman, and if she got caught and Jak knew it was her, she could be setting Jak up for trouble because of her.

'_I'm not the same anymore...' _Keira sat on the ledge in an empty alcove just outside the stadium. '_Not until I know who I am again and I find out how this happened, Jak cannot know. Not until I understand why. I won't allow him to be hurt by my lack of understanding..." _

Keira sat and thought, Midnight appeared, staring at her through those deep green eyes. Midnight meowed and nudged Keira's arm. "Not now..." Keira whispered to Midnight. "Can't you see I'm busy." she nudged her again. "Look, I know this is wrong but," Midnight began to stare. Her eyes followed a woman with short cut black hair, a slightly pale skin tone, and she wore a long white lab coat, as if she had just gotten off work.

"I...know her. I've talked to her before. But I can't remember, who is she again..." Keira thought heavily. Midnight followed the woman by moving across the ledge. Keira took the hint and followed. She moved swiftly along the ledge, being sure not to alert anyone to her presence.

Keira dashed faster, with the swiftness of a cat, to keep up with the woman. She ducked and hid behind a heating pipe. the woman's head spum around and Keira caught glimpse of her face. She had cherry red lips and maroon eyes to go with her hair color.

The woman shruged and turned around and entered a small coffee shop. "i've been here before..." Keira thought. "Yes, I used to get coffee here." Keira said to Midnight. Midnight poked Keira and gestured towards the woman. "I know...I do know her, she-" Keira stopped in pure shock. "Kana..."

she said to herself quietly. "She's the one..." She hastily turned to Midnight. "That's it! She's the one. C'mon, we have a surprise visit to make."

_**I know it was a bit short, but the next chapter will answer a lot of unanswered questions. What does Keira mean by 'the one who' and who is this mysterious Kana? All will be revealed in the next chapter. As well as a disturbing shock to Keira's missing past. And please REVIEW or i'll have no reason to continue writing on this story. I need to nkow i'm entertaining someone-anyone! I would also like some input on how i'm doing. Thanks for reading, thus far!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to chapter 3 of the story. Here we'll be focusing on Keira's struggle to find herself. But it's not over, many twists and turns will lead Keira in many directions, and to believe many things. The confusion will leave many possibilities to the mystery of her death. But only one is the right one... **_

Keira had dashed back to the race garage to dress herself in some normal clothes. She casually entered the small coffee shop. A few fans were running overhead, and the white paint on the walls looked brand new as did the floor, which was now black tiles. _'looks like they got a new look...' _

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind, Keira turned around. "No cats in the shop."

"I'm sorry..." Keira apologized. She gestured to Midnight. "Sorry girl, looks like you have to wait outside." Midnight trudged outside and sat on the windowsill of the store.

Keira approcched the woman who was sitting at a table reading a book, "Kana," Keira said to the woman in a optistimic voice. "How are you?" Keira's voice was a bit menacing.

Kana was in wide-eyed shock. She shut the book fast, while trying to hide the cover, and slid it casually into her purse. "K-Keira..." She composed herself. Her voice was now calm and gentle. "I'm great. My job is going well. And I dumped Erol, he was always flirting with another girl, anyone but me. Says he's quite taken a back by some mechanic girl. Oh, well, there will be others. Anyhow how have you been...lately"

"More _alive_ than ever." Keira watched the woman's face contort a bit, but she hid it well. Kana was shocked apparently. "Where do you work again? I forgot..."

Kana took some time to answer, "Oh, I work at the...uh...prison."

"Oh, is that so? What exactly do you do there?" Keira's voice grew darker with each question as she could tell that Kana was getting nervous.

"I, umm, it's...ahh...confidential. As much as I'd like to tell you, I can't you see. You know how that goes. Ah, ha ha. So, let's talk more about you..." Her voice was threatening and omnious. Keira was careful about each answer, but she answered quickly and hid the fact that most of what she said was a lie. Keira didn't look the least bit worried, where as Kana was showing wear and tear.

Midnight in the meantime, secretly entered the store, and ran up to the table where Kana and Keira were. She jumped up and knocked off Kana's large, black purse from the table. It's contents spilled onto the floor. She yelled and threw the book at the cat. Midnight ran up and out of the store. Keira picked up the book and gasped at the cover. It read, 'The Dark Warrior Program: The Advanced Manual to Dark Eco Torture."

"Jak..." Keira whispered under her breath. She angrily approached Kana. "Is this yours?" Her teeth were gritted together.

"Oh, yes well, my look at the time I need to get back to work. Ha, Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." She took the book and ran out the door. She hopped on her zoomer and sped away into the clustered traffic.

Oh, we'll see each other soon. I'll meet you at the prison. 'Cause you and catwoman are going to have a nice, long 'chat'." Keira ran out and said, "Come on Midnight! Catwoman has got a 'job' to do. Don't worry, you'll be able to scratch up Kana as much as you like. And I'll get my piece of that bitch too." Keira and Midnight ran off into the distance. Keira did a quick turn around, she felt someone following her, but she saw nothing and continued on.

-Heading towards the prison, Kana picked up her communicator, and selected a number, she spoke into it, "Why isn't she DEAD! I thiught you finished her off..."

_**I know another short chapter, but they're going to start getting much longer. This is the last short one, trust me. In the next chapter, The web of deceit will be woven and Keira searches for answers, but the killer may be closer that she thinks, even stalking her. Please read and review, tell me if you like where the plot is going or what everelse you have to say, thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to chapter 3 of this tale. Jak and Keira find themselves in an awkward situation. This is a bit of comic relief from the tense scenes that are about to unfold. If you noticed I changed the rating to "T". The stuff that will be in this chapter and the others is going to be very suggestive and the language will gradually grow stronger and there will be some very descriptive, graphic situations. So you have been warned! But the story keeps getting better and better...**_

Keira was back at the race garage. She once again fished around for her 'catwoman' clothes. She was getting ready to pull on her tight, black leather top, when she heard a voice calling out her name. '_Oops...I forgot to close down the shop.'_ "Keira, where are you!" The voice called out, it was Jak.

"Hold on I'm coming!" She dashed down the stairs and happily ran up to Jak. "What can I do for you?" His face was a bright red and he tried to keep his eyes focused on her face. "Are you ok, Jak?"

"Ah...uhh...Keira...umm..." He just couldn't seem to form the sentence that he wanted to say.

"Yes, Jak." Keira said. '_I don't have time for this...' _

Daxter looked Keira in the eye and gave her a smug smile. A chuckle in his voice. "What Jak is trying to say is...nice 'hooters' Keira, if you get what I mean."

"What!" Keira exclaimed. She looked down. "Oh my God!" She forgot to put a shirt on before she ran downstairs to greet Jak. And today had to be the day that she decided to wear a very skimpy bra. She took her arms and flung them around herself and ran upstairs. "I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Daxter stared at Jak with _that _look on his face, "Not like you minded, right Jak?"

Jak's face grew even redder and he looked away shyly, but Daxter was taking advantage of this moment. "Say it...I kmow you were staring. Admit it you, 'enjoyed' that moment." Jak still didn't respond. "Say it..."

"Ok, ok. She did look...nice..." Jak's voice was unsteady.

"Nice, huh? That's it?"

He sighed, "Won't you leave it alone already."

"Keira!" Daxter secremed at the top of his lungs.

"What!"

"Jak likes your..." Jak swiftly grapped Daxter and threw a hand over his mouth.

"Shut the hell up!" Jak threw him to the ground. "This isn't funny!"

"Not until you admit you liked what you saw."

"Ok, ok. Fine, I did. Now will you cut it out." Jak finally gave in.

"For now..." His smile michevious.

-Keira pulled on her shirt finally. She was once again modeling in the mirror. "That was too embarassing." She said to Midnight. Midnight appeared to have a smile on her face. "Hey, it wasn't funny!" She shook a finger at Midnight and stared out the window and into the distance.

'_We're letting Kana get away.'_ A voice echoed in her head.

"I know," Keira whispered. "but Jak is here and I don't want to arise any suspicion."

'_Midnight...' _It was a voice Keira had grown acoustume to. It was her other half, it was catwoman. She was demanding and always had a say in what she did. Always questioning and never ceasing to stop. A part of her she didn't want Jak to see.

"Midnight..." Keira wondered. "Ohh...Midnight."

"Meow?"

"Go," Keira picked her up and placed her outside on the roof. "go follow Kana. Be sure to report back!"

Midnight dashed away and into the distance. "Keira are you alright?" Jak called. She had been up stairs for fifteen minutes and had not come down. He hoped he hadn't embarassed her too bad. She slowly decended the stairs and looked down to make sure she had remembered the shirt this time.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. That was quite the bit embarassing, maybe if I was in better shape I could walk around like that..."

"I think that you have a great body...shit." He threw a hand over his own mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that, sorry."

"No, it's ok. I'll take that as a compliment." A silence ensued.

'_I wasn't supposed to say that. I'm such an ass. Even if she does have a Great body...' _Jak thought.

Keira was thinking, _'Hmm...so he really feels that way...'_ Keira looked up at him. "What do you need, you usually come here if you need something so what can I do for you?"

"Believe it or not, I really don't need anything." He smiled at her. "for some strange reason, I just wanted to see you..."

"That's sweet, thank you." The voice returned in her head. '_This is wasting time...' _

"Well, I do have a mission to do so I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you will." Jak left and Keira gave him a hug before his departure. "I better get ready to go as well."

-Keira slowly pulled up to the entrance of the prison. Midnight was waiting outside. She gestured with her head to a zoomer parked 1000 meters from where Keira was and there was Kana walking to it. Keira hopped silently off her zoomer, with the stealthyness of a cat, and jumped onto the roof, she pulled her cat mask over her face.

It took a good ten minutes before they reached her destination. Kana fiddled around for her keys and Keira watched every movement she made from a rooftop. Kana entered the run-down looking house and switched some lights on. A window was open. Keira leaped off and knocked on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Kana asked herself. She opened the door and no one was there. "Strange..." She shut and locked the door.

"Nice place you got here, girl."

Kana's body spun around. "Who?"

"I'm catwoman, but of course you should already know that. You created this disaster I call me."

"Get the hell out of my house, bitch!" Kana went to grab a knife off the table. A whip flew across the room and slapped her hand and then pulled the knife off the table.

"Ah, I don't think so. We need to talk. I hear you've been working with the 'Dark Warrior Program', might that be true."

"Who the hell told you that!"

"Word off the street, sweetheart. But then again, you don't spend much time on the street do you?" A vase flew at Keira, who had now let catwoman take over for the time being. She dodged it with fluid like agility.

Catwoman slipped a book off the shelf and held it up to Kana. "This is all I'll be needing." She said. Than, Kana came flying after her. Catwoman dodged and took her claw and slashed several cuts across her face. Blood dripped from the open wounds. Seeing the upper hamd, Catwoman deeply tore her claws through the flesh, tearing deep gashes in the skin, blood poured from the neatly torn skin.

"Ahhhh!" Kana cried.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt your book, but if you try another stunt, I reach in the wounds and tear you tendons out. Now we don't want that do we?" Her voice was threatening and menacing. "Now, I think I'll take a few more things. I've earned it." She took the large purse and her manual on Dark Eco torture. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. And this won't be the last you see of me." And she casually walked out the front door.

_**Now the story is starting to get deep. But the first strand has been woven in the web of decit that is about to unfold. When Keira looks through the things she has taken, she will be swept off her feet at what she finds and it won't be pretty. And Catwoman and Jak's paths cross again, but how pleasent will this meeting be? All to be foretold in chapter 4! **_

_**Please R&R! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to the action packed chapter 5 of my on-going series about Keira as catwoman. I had a very bad case of writers block and was stumped on what to do next. But I've got a good idea of how to develop it now. Now for those who forgot, here's a quick recap of what happened last chapter (if you remember, you can continue on to the story) Last chapter, Keira had a surprise visit from Jak and a bit was 'revealed', then Keira stalkes and attacks Kana. She steals a few books and her purse, leaving Kana to bleed on the floor. But not is everything as it seems... **_

- Kana was lying on the floor. Blood seeped from every gash and wound that catwoman had left. Kana struggled to her feet. Pain surged through her whole body as she attempted to stand. Her legs buckled, but she pulled herself back up by clinging onto her coffee table. She limped over to her couch, where she pulled out a first aid kit from under her couch. She fumbled with the bandages, when a silloetted person enter the door. Most of their body consealed in the darkness of that one particular corner of the room.

Kana smiled wickedly, "What do you want?"

"You have failed me...you promised me she'd be dead after this...and she's still alive."

Kana rolled her eyes, "I'VE failed YOU? On the contarary, I'm not the one who executed the whole plan anyhow. You just wanted me to set her up for the 'plan', while you do all the real dirty work. And I did, plus she wasn't a real bad person, she was actually really nice. I would have never worked up the nerve to actually murder her."

The voice seemed annoyed with the responce, "And that's why you have failed me. She's more alive than she's ever been now. And you haven't met your end of the bargain...yet."

- Keira dumped the contents of the purse onto the floor. It was all the typical things you'd expect to find in a woman's purse. Make-up, cell phone, mirror, etc. "This is nothing but junk!" She yelled. Annoyed, she wiped the stuff to the floor and it made a loud crash.

She thumbed through the pages of the Dark Eco book. Just skimming for any notes Kana might have left, a small piece of paper fell from the book. She picked it up and unfolded it. The note had obviously been through hell, a small note was made on it and an address. "We have to finish this plan soon, and you still have to meet your end of the bargain. Meet me at my house: 6666 Dead End alley."

"Looks like we've got a lead, Midnight. But if Kana was only a pawn in the operation, then who is the mastermind? The controller of this puppet show?" She gestured to Midnight. "C'mon let's check out this address."

Keira was out on the street with Midnight lingering close by. She was dressed very plainly to fit into the crowd. She felt someone grab her shoulders. She turned around and swung her fist making contact with the poor soul who had to feel that and as it figured it was Jak.

"What the hell was that for!" Jak yelled, he grabbed his chin.

"I'm so sorry! But it was you who scared me, so you deserved it. But..." She moved his hand and kissed the wound gently. They both had flush red faces after that. Keira stared at Jak's empty shoulder. "Where's Daxter?"

"Taking a nap."

"Are you serious? Taking a nap on the job and leaving you all alone? You must be pretty lonely." She mused. "Let me accompany you." She looped her arm around his and they walked together. "What are you doing anyway? Or are you just checking up on me again:"

"No, actually, Torn sent me out looking for some woman named Kana. Word got out that she was attacked then she mysterously went missing a couple hours ago. She's really valeuable to the Underground, supposedly." Jak mumbled the last part. "But I hope she isn't who I think she is..."

"What was that last part?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself."

They walked the streets arm in arm looking for Kana. Keira knew exactly who they were looking for and she knew Jak knew too. They turned into an alley and looked around. Seeing nothing, they turned around, only to be met by the bloodied and scared face of a woman.

"Kana!" Keira yelled.

"You!" Jak menacingly approached her.

_**Well, that's all I have in store for this very short chapter. but I'll be sure to get more chapters up soon to get this story moving along. The plot is thickening and Keira is starting to find that everything she once believed to have happened isn't what she thought. The next chapter is going to be sure to blow your mind away as another possibility is revealed of her unclear death...and what it may be will shock you. **_

_**Please R&R. I'll take any review, but NO FLAMES period. That goes espicially to you anomoyus reviewers. I find flames to be very rude and unless you'd like people to flame about your hard work, just don't do it. Thank you for reading and NOT flaming my work, constructive critisem (SP?) is nice though. **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter in my series and I must thank **COme as who yOu are **and **Ecohorse **for their on going support of my work and giving me a reason to go on with this story. I've packed a lot of energy and excitement towards the end so forgive me for the bit of a slow start. I've done a quick revamp to this chapter to make it a bit easier to understand...hopefully this helps. I've just added more details and stuff.**_

Jak mencaingly approched the woman. She limped heavily backward. Just as both of them had feared, it was the Kana that both of them knew. The one that Keira had attacked hours earlier, the one she had been friends with since she landed in Haven City. Kana had helped Keira around the City and adjust. The same one that Keira believes killed her. And she, too, was the same one that had tortured Jak for two years of his life.

But even as Jak seemed ready to tear her to shreds as his past memories of what she had helped do to him ran through his head, Kana placed a gentle hand on Jak's shoulder to quell hi rising anger and lust for revenge. Keira smiled oddly and walked towards Kana with a bit of 'pep in her step'.

"Oh my Kana!" Her voice was perky and oddly happy. To the point that it forced a strange and confused look upon Jak's face. "What happened to you! It looks like you got..." She smiled wickedly. "Thrashed by a cat."

"Actually, I-" Kana started.

"Oh, no, no, no! We can't talk here! We need to go fix those wounds! We'll go to the-"

"Hideout." Jak finished, his voice showed exasperation. It was obvious that Keira knew her somehow and he didn't want to make a scene in front of Keira. "Well, let's go I don't have all day." Jak stormed forward leaving a safe distance between Kana and himself. He was trying not to do anything rash.

Keira walked in silence next to Kana. '_Why would she be a part of the Underground...espicially when she had been helping the Baron for a good while. Unless she had quit that job to join the Underground, or maybe she has a different motive...' _Keira had to know. But those thoughts prompted a different result from Keira. '_If she was my friend, was, why does she seem to have such a secret life...'_

"Kana, what happened. I mean, something must have occured to look this bad. Usually you never have a hair out of place." Kana was always the beauty queen, trying to keep herself in the best shape and looking great. But befriending her again for now was the only way that Keira was ever going to get the information that she needed.

"Well, at my house I was viciously attacked, more like, surprise attacked by that Catwoman. She threw around some threats and stole some stuff. The only damage she caused was the wounds, she really didn't take anything _worth stealing_." Kana emphasised the 'worth stealing' part.

_'Does she know?' _ Keira felt a bit disappointed. "Well, after that whole ordeal, I had a second break-in. It was some spy for the Baron, I guess. He threatened to kill me unless I told him the future plans of the Underground and where the Hideout was located. But-"

Hastily, with venom in his voice Jak spun around and spat, "Well if you're still living...what did you tell them!"

"I didn't tell them anything! Why would I betray the Underground?" Kana exclaimed.

"Because you worked with the Baron before and I'll bet you still do..." Jak hissed.

"So did Torn! He was a Krimson guard before!"

"But he's proven himself much more than you have!" Jak yelled and pointed his index finger in her face.

"But I _swear_ I didn't say anything!"

"You shouldn't swear if your lying." Jak turned the corner and stormed into the Underground's hidden entrance. It was far too obvious that Jak had a very strong hate and mistrust for Kana. But Keira felt the same way, she could be standing in front of the very woman who was a great ally to her at one point and then killed her and Keira wanted answers.

They slowed as they came to the entrance. Kana's limp seemed to have worsened from all of the walking. "Kana, I must ask how you really got away. I mean, it's almost too strange that one of the Baron's spies _let you get away_." Keira put a strong emphasis on 'let you get away'.

"They didn't. I had a hidden gun underneath my couch. Just the sight of it scared them off, then I decided that I needed to get some help. So, then I found you guys."

"Wait, you get the gun out on this spy, but you don't turn it on Catwoman?"

"I believe that Catwoman is just confused and lost. She seeks answers and will do as she must to find them. She really doesn't mean any harm, I don't think. She just wants to know how and why. To be truthful, I found it too hard to turn the gun on her and attempt to or even think of shooting her. It would be like shooting a friend. Like turning the gun on..." She stopped and turned to Keira with a smile. "You."

'_No it can't be...she can't know...there is no way...does she know I'm Catwoman? Or is she just messing with my head.' _Keira calmed herself and took steady deep breaths, she needed some time to think. Trying to look as if the comment hadn't surprised her. "I'm going inside, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second." Kana said gently.

Keira turned inside and Kana walked normally, without a limp in her step. Into the shadows she stepped and stood strongly in front of the sillohetted figure. "Are you happy now?"

"You've done well. It'll be a shame to destroy so many familar faces." the comment was sarcastic. "Well, I'll alert the Guards of where to go. And it'll be all over in no time." The person turned and walked away. Kana followed quickly.

"Wouldn't it have been smarted to tell the Baron where this hideout is and then blow them out the water?"

A sigh, "We don't want to draw too mush attention to this scene. It will be too obvious. All we need are these troops to go in and finish the job."

Kana thought for a second, "Don't hurt Keira at least. She's been a good friend, she's just a bit _lost _and _confused_, that's all."

"Oh don't worry. She won't be hurt. I have a very different plan for her. But for now, it's time to blow the rats out of their hole." They left the scene and all that was left behind was a strand of long orangeish hair, that was soon swept away with the breeze.

-Back in the Hideout. Keira listened patiently to Jak and Torn as they talked about missions and Daxter's complaint to each and every thing that came out of their mouths. It was kind of funny actually. But the conversation was getting more and more boring by the second. Keira was also tempted to clean this place the Underground called a Hideout. It was obvious that it was kept by men because it was so filthy and that chilled Keira to the core.

Fifteen minutes had passed and she was a bit worried about where Kana was. Keira stood and proceeded out the door to see if Kana wanted to come in yet. As she exited the door she thought about Kana and how maybe this wasn't the one that she was looking for. '_Maybe she isn't as bad as I have thought her to be. I mean she always was a good friend to me..' _

Keira poked her head outside. Kana wasn't there. She stepped outside and walked around the corner. Only to see a batillion of Krimson Guards headed towards where they were. "Oh. Shit." Keira ran at full speed to the hideout and burst through the door. She ran up to the table and slammed her fists down on it. "Kana's gone. And-"

"We care because..." Jak started.

"And now a bunch of Krimson Guards are coming towards here!"

"I knew we couldn't trust that bitch!" Jak yelled with pure hate.

Torn jumped up, "How many!"

"About a solid fifty."

Torn turned to Jak, "We need to lock and load and get our asses out there. This hideout cannot go down! Meet me out there!" Torn grabbed some ammunition and a hand gun and ran out the door.

Jak turned to Keira and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You must get back to the race garage! You can't stay here, it won't be safe! In what direction are they coming?"

"The opposite direction. I'll be able to get away and avoid the fight." She hastily said.

"Ok then. Go, I have to stay and fight. But Keira please be careful." He pulled her in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. To Keira it was like magic and she felt as if she could do anything now. She felt so safe and secure and protected by her own angel. Jak pulled her away, but Keira was still full of the emotion from his kiss. "Now go!"

Keira ran out the door and pretended to leave. She jumped onto the roof and pulled off her top and pants. Underneath she had her 'Catwoman gear' on. She was tired of having to run off and change. It wasted too much time. She crouched down and saw Jak and Torn crouched down by the edge of the wall. They were ready to attack at any second. Keira pulled on her mask.

In an instant they pounced up and took on the onslaught Krimson Guards. Torn dodged quickly from side to side, giving swift kicks and shots as he went. Jak pulled out the scatter gun and blasted away at the guards. But Keira knew one thing for sure and that was that they couldn't handle all of the guards themselves.

The Guards were starting to encircle them, but they still fought. Torn ducked and shot a guard dead center in the forehead, but Torn himself was knocked out but the butt of a gun from another Krimson Guard. '_well he lasted long..'_ Keira thought sarcastically. "Time to lend a hand!"

Keira flew off the roof and pulled out a long range whip. As the guards started to close in on Jak and entire 'wall' of them was blown away. Swept off their feet and entangled in her whip. She drew herself into the combat. Her claws thrashed them. Even tearing through their armor. Her swift body flowed like a fluid as she picked them off one by one. Her whip danced around her and struck guards effortlessly, throwing their bodies around like rag dolls.

Jak could feel the rush of Dark Eco inside of him. He was slowly starting to lose his grip. And soon he did. his body contorted into that monster that was now a part of him. He now too, tore them to the ground. Clearing off the guards at an impossable pace. He leapt into the air and came back down to the ground sending a shock wave of Dark Eco through the ground, sending guards flying across the area and sending their bodies scattering. He finished off every last one...

But when Jak lost control, it was hard for him to come back. He stalked towards the Catwoman, towards Keira, and raised his claw to her. '_How can such a monster be so beautiful...' _

She caught the claw and pulled Dark Jak to her. She grabbed his face and forced his lips onto hers. The monster that was Jak changed back into being normal. He wrapped his arms around her and not caring if they were standing in the middle of the city or not, kissed fervently in the street. Jak moved his hands to the mask on her face and began to pull it off...

_**Ah ha ha! It's an evil cliffhanger! And it is here to leave you hanging! But no worries the next chapter wil be up soon. In the next chapter...will Jak get her mask off and reveal her identity or will she be too lost in the moment to stop him? All to be continued... **_

_**Please R and R and thank you for your support!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**We're at chapter 7, finally! I didn't think I'd actually get the story this far, I was actually thinking about discontinuing the story, but I've been getting a lot of hits lately and reviews so I'll be continuing this story to the end! I hate to say, but not this chapter, but the next will be where the real stuff will be revealed but this is still important if I had to fit it in here...but now enough of my useless drabble onward to the story! **_

-Keira was lost in the beauty of the moment. The fact that she had the sheer power to quell the power of a vicious dark eco fueled monster was amazing. She brought him back into his normal self with a meer kiss that had sparked into a fire. Keira had now let her guard down for him, but that may be her biggest mistake.

Jak was convinced through the kiss and the impecable timing of the 'catwoman' to arrive at the scene that he knew her. It was almost certain. He had a hunch, but had to know if it was true. And just as he thought would happen, her guard was completely down. He had to know who this amazing woman was, a woman with the powers of a cat and a pure viciousness, but also the most caring nature. He had wedged his fingers underneath the back of the mask and he could feel her soft, smooth hair. He began to pull the mask backward, peeling it from her head.

'_You've got to wake up from this!' _A voice screamed in Keira's head, shaking her to the very core. Keira's eyes shot open. She could feel his hands tugging at the mask, pulling her hair along with it. It was coming off slowly, but surely and soon her hair would flow down from underneath the mask and it would be revealed.

"No!" She cried. She pulled her lips from his and took her nails and dug them into his hands. Pushing the claws further and further until Jak yelped was forced to pull himself from her. He grabbed his hands and felt the sting of blood trickle from the wounds. He clenched his hands into fists and looked up and she was gone.

-Keira layed in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had changed into her regular attire and let out a long sigh. She could hear the gentle footsteps of Midnight coming to her side. The cat leapt onto the bed and curled up next to Keira and began to purr. Keira reached out and began to pet Midnight.

"Oh Midnight, what am I going to do?" The cat stopped purring and sat up and looked at her. "I almost let Jak pull my mask off because I got lost in the moment. It could have been over then and there. He could have found out, and Kana turned her back on me again. I still have no clue who's side she's on. I've got too much to think about." Midnight gave her a gentle lick on the face and appeared to smile. Keira smiled it return. "That was a damn good kiss, though." She began to laugh.

Midnight stood and moved to the end of the bed and curled up and closed her eyes. "Good idea. Keira looked at her clock. It is late." The clock said one a.m. Keira turned over on her side. "I should go lock the door, but I'm too tired right now..." She closed her eyes and began to drift off onto a deep sleep and she began to dream...

-_It was dark. Too dark to even see...to even know where she was going. She was running just to go...to go somewhere, anywhere. It was like an endless abyss that she couldn't escape from, it seemed to continue forever. She squinted ahead and saw two glowing irridecent_ _eyes in the midnight. _

_They backed further and further away and were getting harder and harder to reach. 'Please wait!' But in the end they lead to a light. Like a light at the end of a tunnel. She ran to it and could now see. she was outfitted in her Catwoman outfit, but without a mask. And she was standing in front of Jak, but he motioned for her to come closer and she did. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, 'I'll love you no matter who you are or what happened to you...I'll love you forever.' Keira was warmed by the words, but in an instant Jak was pulled from her and into the darkness as a dark and sinester voice, that sounded like him but...it couldn't be ('could it?') said, _

_'He can't love you! A monster can never love and never will love! He'll be lost to the darkness and no kiss of yours can ever save him or bring him back from his fate, he'll be mine, a cold hearted demon he shall be! Our love can never be!' _

Our_ love...' _

"Ahhhhh!" Keira threw herself from the bed. She was huffing and puffing, and cover in a cold sweat. She felt two arms encircle her and pull her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Your door was unlocked and I-" Keira turned around and yelled again. "Shhhhh...I said I was sorry. I was a bit worried you'd left you door unlocked and usually you don't do that, so I came to see if you were ok."

"Ok my God, Jak. Don't ever, I mean EVER do that again. What the hell is your problem!" Keira took a few deep breaths and relaxed. "Sorry, I was dreaming and then you, and wow what a night." She studied Jak's face. "Something is wrong...I can tell, what is it?"

"Could we talk?"

"Sure," Keira crossed her legs on the bed, turned a light on and faced Jak. "What is it?"

"Have you ever met Catwoman?"

Keira laughed a bit, "My, no. Why would I have met her? I only hear about her and the stuff she does and what not. Why do you ask?"

Jak stood and turned to leave, "I don't know. Maybe she reminded me of someone or maybe I wanted to thank her. but I guess I'll just go now."

"Wait, you could stay here for the night..."

"That would be nice."

_**This is the end of a very short chapter. Not too much action, but remember these events. They'll be important in the coming chapters. In Chapter 8: Keira isn't convinced about what Jak said that night. And Jak knows a little more than Keira thinks. And a new part of Keira's mysterious death wil be revealed and it will surprise you. Kana chose to save her next appearence for next chapter. **_

_**I actually wanted this chapter to be the part where the action really picked up, but I needed to find a place for this little part. So, I put it here. But I promise, next chapter will be it. It will be a turning point in this whole story (even that was supposed to be this chapter...) **_

_**Please R and R and thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Welcome to the pulse pounding chapter 8 of the story! I'm going to try to keep this as less confusing as possible...while not giving away too much about what really is going on. And thank you to all of the newer reviewers I have been getting lately, your input I'm very thankful for! And as usual a bit of a slow start. I've shrotened my useless drabble this time...so on to the story! **_

-Days had past since Keira had seen Jak. Her mind was still in a mental panic, though a few days had gone by. Jak had come to her to ask her about Catwoman, there was no doubt about it that somewhere in Jak's mind he knew. And Keira couldn't live knowing that Jak even had the thought of catwoman being her. but what Keira wasn't sure of was if Jak would embrace her gift or push it away.

But at the current moment Keira had too much to worry about. Between Jak and that strange dream that she couldn't make heads or tales of, she was far too confused to even think straight. Her thoughts shifted gears as fast as people had mood swings. Today, Keira chose to just stay at the race garage and clean up. She needed a moment to clear her mind and bring her focus back and sort this issues out. She shuffeled through assorted junk and placed it in their respective spots.

As Keira loaded some magazines onto a shelf she could hear heavy footsteps in the distance. Thanks to being 'Catwoman' she could hear people coming from very far away. The footsteps grew closer and Keira pretended not to hear them. The figure entered the garage and stood there, Keira pretended not to notice.

"Well, Keira how have you been."

Keira's head spun around and she acted surprised. "Oh, umm, Erol. I've been...good. What have you been up to?"

"Doing what I usually do and I've also been wondering where you have been. You haven't been around lately, it's almost like you _died _or..." A slight chuckle. "something along those lines."

"Oh, no I've been very busy lately. And, uh, you know doing what I have to..." Keira forced up a smile.

Erol came closer to Keira and Keira tried to find and excuse to move farther back. She picked up some tools and busied herself with reorganizing them in her box. Erol came even closer and said to her in a low tone, "You know Kana said she ran into Catwoman."

She looked up, "Yeah, she told me."

"Have you ever met her?"

'_Is the entire planet fuckin' on to me?' _She tried to look calm. "No, I haven't. I've only heard of her."

"Oh...I see." He sounded a bit dissapointed. He sat beside Keira as she fumbled with her tools. Keira swallowed hard and slowly moved away. He just moved closer to her.

'_Does he get the hint?' _

Keira jumped up. "Ah, ummm, oh my look at the time. I'm late." Keira grabbed her coat and keys.

"Where are you going?" Erol sounded annoyed.

"I promised I'd...ah...help a friend with their broken down zoomer. Could you close my door for me after I leave, thanks, bye!" Keira dashed out the door as fast as her legs could go.

Erol didn't believe Keira on the 'I've only heard of her' quote. Erol looked around and decided to go through her things. She had a lot of mechanics stuff downstairs, but she might have a few hidden things upstairs. Erol walked up the stairs and entered Keira's bedroom. Which, much to his surprise was a huge mess.

He saw a pile of black clothes laying in a corner. He walked up to them and went to reach down, when he did, he was staring down the business end of a pair of claws. Which were conveniently heading towards his face. The pair of claws latched onto his face, leaving the animal hanging from his face, holding on to his skin.

Erol screamed and stumbled out the room. He grabbed, what ever it was, and pulled it painfully from his face. Blood dripped from the tears in his face and he held his face in his hands. The animal walked over to his feet, and sent a slashing claw through his left leg. Another scream, but this time Erol lost his balence and fell backwards...down the stairs. He tumbled down the stairs and rolled out the door. The cat ran down the stairs in pursuit and closed the door as her rolled out. Midnight appeared to smile and walked back up the stairs.

-As Keira drove, she released a reliaved breath. Keira took the moment to gather her thoughts to make her final decision. She had been mulling it over for a while (I hadn't told what she was really thinking before...) But she came to a final choice, she had to tell Jak the truth. In short, they both had a gift/curse. They were the only ones that truly understand each other and their problems. and Keira was also the only one who could save Jak from the darkness that threatened to consume him.

Keira made a bee line for the hideout. As she made her way there, Jak passed quickly with a vengence. Daxter was holding on for dear life to Jak's shoulder pad and Jak was zooming through traffic like wild fire. Keira jack-knifed the zoomer around and discreetly followed him.

Jak came to a halting stop in front of the Baron's prison fortress.

'_What is he doing here?' _

Jak pulled out his blaster and stormed through the entrance. (If your lost, this is the mission where Jak had to free Tess, Samos, etc. from the fortress). Keira hesitated to follow, but after a quick mental debate, she followed. For some strange reason she felt compelled to follow.

During the entire breech of the fortress, Keira remained on ceiling beams as she watched him fight through, keeping herself safely removed from the dangerous parts. He moved faster and faster and she maneuvered quicker to keep up with him. He fought elegantly, yet deadly. To Keira it was an amazing sight to behold.

They finally reached their destination. They were in the cell blocks of the fortress. Keira made a huge leap to hang onto some cables over head. Jak opened the cells and she watched. '_I've been here before...I know I have...' _She gave it some more thought. _"No...this is it...this is the place. the last place I was before I died...' _

_-flashback- _

_She was running through the piping system. She was making haste, knowing what she had to do. Thankfully for Kana and her connection to the prison fortress she described a particular prisoner, who fit Jak's description perfectly. They were at the coffee shop talking when she mentioned it. She was talking about work, which she didn't usually do at all, and how bad she felt for this boy. Keira had to ask, "Is his name Jak?" _

_Kana said, "Yeah how did you know?" _

_They talked more about him and it was no mistake it was him. "Oh my God! I have to save him!" Kana told her of an unused piping system that lead directly to where he was and Keira fell for it she went to save him, and it was a set up. She died. As the saying goes, "Curisoity killed the cat, but satsifaction brought it back." _

"No..." Keira whispered to herself. "I tried to save him, and I failed him. It's all my fault he's this way, with this monster inside of him. I could of stopped it, I could have rescued him." Tears fell down her cheeks. "No...now he can't know who I really am. He could never forgive me and I'll never forgive myself."

_**Quite the shocker, right? but don't think this story is coming to a close. This is only the beginning and more is bound to happen. As Jak gets pulled further into the darkness, Keira must find a way to slow this process down, at the highest cost. And a plot to finish off Keira for good? But is Kana really the mastermind behind all of this? All to come in the coming chapters...**_

_**Thanks for reading and please R and R!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Woo-hoo! It's chapter nine! **_

Keira sat in the lush, green grass in Haven Forest. Through the mask she wore she stared across the sparkling lake that was illuminated by the moonlight. She drew up her knees close and wrapped her arms around them. She turned her head up and stared at the stars.

"Look at the mess I've created..." She said to no one. A curious fox poked its head out from a bush. "everything...it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so foolish. If only I'd thought things through first...Jak...wouldn't be this way. He wouldn't be so angry, vengeful, or anything like that. He'd be... happy..."

The rather small fox came closer to Keira. It was curious about what she was. She looked like a cat, but to the fox, sure didn't have the scent of one. The fox warily came closer as it sniffed the fresh, crisp air.

"How can I ever tell him now. He'll hate me for this. I could have freed him sooner and maybe have stopped this monster (Dark Jak) from becoming a part of him. He'll blame me for it...and I...can't live with that." Tears flowed down her mask and dripped neatly onto the ground. She buried her face in her hands.

That curious little red fox, who had been alerted by her presence, gave the air a long sniff. And in that air the fox could smell Keira's tears and feel her sadness. The little fox threw all caution to the wind and jogged up to Keira. It came up to her and began to gently lick her arm, in an attempt to make her feel better.

Keira was startled at first, but then reconized the efforts the kind animal was trying to offer her. Keira picked up the fox and gave it a hug. The fox licked the tears off of her face. Keira smiled gently and put the fox down. "You're so sweet. We're you listening the whole time? 'Cause you made me feel a whole bunch better. Even if you can't say anything back, at least someone was listening."

Keira layed down in the soft grass and the fox curled up next to her. "You know, maybe I should tell him..." Were the last things that Keira said before she drifted off into sleep.

-_Approx. at dawn-_

The sun filtered through the trees and the birds sang sweet songs to the gentle breeze. Keira could feel a nudging at her arm, but turned over. She felt it again. Keira stretched herself out and sat up. "Oh, it's just you." She said to the fox. But strangely enough, the fox seemed unnerved. It was running circles around Keira and then dashed to the edge of an overlook that lead down into more forest.

Keira followed the fox to spot someone walking at the bottom of the small overhang. She peered over to see blonde hair and the person wearing a blue tunic with beige pants. "Oh my, Jak." the fox ran off into the thick brush and Keira leapt into a tree.

Jak ascended the slight hill that lead up to where Keira was. '_Must be a mission...'_ Keira thought to herself, noting the gun that he was carrying. '_But what could be out here that he is looking for?' _Keira withdrew further into the tree so he couldn't see her. Suddenly a shot rang out. Keira didn't see anything, but when the bullet struck the 'target' it became visiable.

"Cloakers!" (If you're lost, it's a type of metal head with a cloaking sheld) Keira hushedly whispered to herself. But when Jak shot one of them, a whole lot became visiable. Jak ducked and dodged and made skillful shots that connected with each one of his targets. But Keira couldn't help the instinct to help him, she pounced from the tree and landed on one of the metal heads. She grabbed underneath it's chin and pulled it backwards, a loud snap echoed among the trees.

Jak's head turned around to see her. "Oh, it's you!" He yelled above the sound of ringing shots. Both of them together, side by side, fought the onslaught. Keira slashed and clawed her way, while Jak shot his way clearing a path. The worked so well together, as if they could anticipate each other's moves, as they unleashed their fury among the metal heads.

In no time at all, they had finished the job. Metal heads were scattered about, many missing body parts, which had landed elsewhere. "Nice job." Jak complimented to her. "I've never really seen skill like that before."

Keira was blushing underneath the mask, "Umm...thanks. You have great aim." An awkward silence ensued.

"Look out!" Jak yelled.

Keira spun around only to have her face met by the powerful claw of a metal head. "Ahhh!" It tore across her face. Tearing her mask in two...

Jak expertly pulled his gun back out and gave the metal head a clear shot to the center of the head. The metal head fell to the ground and Jak ran over to the crouching 'Catwoman'. He knelt down beside her. She had her face buried in her hands. "Are you ok?"

He grabbed her hands and gently pulled them away from her face. The mask slid off and Jak could clearly see her face. He was shocked, he didn't know what to say. He stared into her green eyes and could see the tears well up in her eyes. "Jak, I'm...I'm sooo sorry!" she cried. She stood and began to walk off leaving Jak in shock.

"Keira...wait." A shakey voice silently said. "Why, why didn't you tell me? How..."

Jak stood and Keira stared at him wide-eyed. "I was...I was going...I was trying to save you! And I failed! One year ago, I was friends with Kana and she told me about you and what was happening to you...and I...I had to try and rescue you! I couldn't stand hearing about the way you suffered and Kana, she told me about an unused piping system that I could access to find you. Well, she lied. It was used and I got flushed down into the rocky bay! Last thing that I remembered was waking up in my house...with a new life!" Keira shouted the story above her crying and Jak's fists began to clench.

"Kana..." Jak whispered it so low, Keira couldn't hear it. But he spat it with a vengence and he could feel the anger rising in himself. He tried to control himself, but it was becoming harder, knowing that Keira had been 'hurt' (hurt is putting it lightly...) and she had given it her all for him and it was all his fault that she was this way. Jak couldn't control his feelings, now that he was vulnerable, Dark Jak took over.

Dark Jak stalked towards Keira. "Jak, I'm so sorry!" Keira cried once more. She backed up as he came closer to her. Keira kept repeating "I'm sorry." But the beast didn't hear her. But little did Keira know that Jak wasn't angry at her, he was really angry at Kana and himself for letting this happen to her. But now that Dark Jak had taken over, Jak had no control.

Keira was backed up to the edge of the overhanging cliff. It was a bit of a steep fall and Keira either would break every bone in her body or she wouldn't make it at all. Dark Jak came closer. Keira instinctively took one step backward...and began to lose her balence.

Keira was starting to fall. '_Don't be afraid to say it...'_ A voice whispered in her head. Keira took a breath and screamed out, "Jak, I love you! And I don't care about these 'powers' or anything about them! I'm glad I tried to save you, and I wouldn't change a thing!"

Keira completely lost her balence and began to fall away from the edge.

_**I love cliffhangers! But I'm sure your ready to hurt me for putting one right here. How convenient. But it looks like you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens to Keira and Jak. **_

_**thanks for reading. And as usual... **_

_**Please R and R:)**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this, but as some of you might know, my computer had broken and I was unable to update it. But it's fixed now. But for future reference, if one of my stroies hasn't been updated in a while, check my profile page I should have a message up about it. Anyhow, if you can't remember what has happened, go back to chapter 9 for a refresher. If you got all the info in your head then go onward to chapter 10! **_

Keira could feel the wind gently caress her body as she fell backward. The wind wrapped its form around her like a blanket and whistle in her ears. As speed increased and she silently, without a single yell, fell the wind became harsher and colder tearing through her clothes and ripping in her ears and nailing her skin like razors.

The feel of the painful and cold, ripping wind calmed Keira. And as for most people they would be hurt and fearful of the fall knowing what was coming closer as they fell, but Keira wasn't just anyone anymore. It was a coldness she had grown accoustume to in her heart. A feeling she had grown to embrace and love. A feeling that replaced her once warm and kind heart, which was now like a barren, snow covered wasteland.

A new feeling came into Keira. A thought, a voice, that had been waiting to be fully exposed. A voice inside her screamed. '_No one can understand me! No one will love me! I am alone...I can never be accepted and never will be. I am my own and I am free and freedom is power!' _

Keira's eyes shot open and she reached for the whip attached to her belt. She did a 360 in the air and then she extended the whip to grip onto a tree. It wrapped around and she held tight. She swung on the whip and gently decended to the ground, tearing the whip from the tree. And she ran off, to anywhere she could be alone.

-Jak in the mean time was struggling to overcome Dark Jak. The words Keira had left behind were haunting him. Knowing that Keira does truly love him and that she had tried to save him once. She gave her life for him and was given a curse in return for her life. '_I'm the cause of this...and how could she ever forgive me for what has happened to her. She gave it her all...and it's my fault that she is this way. It's like I took her life...'_

"AHHHH!" Jak regained control of his body and ran to the edge and peered over to find Keira. But she was gone...

-'_Alone...' _Keira sat in the dark in a corner of her house. '_I like this feeling...quiet and calm and yet so lonely...'_ Keira was still wearing her tattered clothes. She had drawn her knees up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them. Midnight's eyes glowed in the dark. Keira stood, anger and pain poured from the tears that slowly flowed from her eyes. A look came into Keira's eyes that Midnight had never seen before.

"And now Midnight. I'll have exactly what I want." Keira motioned over to something on her floor. Midnight felt a strange tension in the air and ran out the door, as if to seek out someone.

Keira went to her coffee table in her living room and slowly slid a long, sharp butcher's knife off the table. She slowly held it to her wrist. "I wonder if it's sharp enough?" She slowly, with a pleasureful smile upon her face slid it across her arm ever so slowly, watching the wound open. She watched the crimson blood flow and trickle onto the floor. She smiled wickedly almost seeming to enjoy the burning pain. Whatever was on the floor appeared to squirm. "Hm hm hm..." Keira silently laughed to herself.

_**I know it's a bit of a short chapter but that's all your gonna get for now. But what's really going on? Midnight goes out the house to find Jak, but will he make it to Keira on time or will it be too late? And is Jak really the one who's losing control? **_

**_Please R and R! I really appeiciate it! Thanks. _**


	12. Chapter 11

_**I'll be sure to make this chapter a bit longer than the last one, which was kinda short. But now it's onward to the story... :) **_

-She was like a streak of light across the rooftops. Midnight was moving as fast as her legs would carry her. Flying from rooftop to rooftop following the freshest sent trail of Jak that she had. Maneuvering across the rooftops of Haven City could be a bit tricky, with some closer together than others and some real long leaps to make, but Midnight was making quick work of the area though.

She soon came to the large steel door that seperated Haven City from the forest that layed beyond. Midnight stood in wait for the door to open, but it seemed that the sensor didn't reconize Midnight because of her small stature. But she couldn't waste anytime. This was a race against time and Midnight was fully aware of that. She paced the door and found a very small crack in the door.

It was the only way. Midnight pushed and pulled her body through. She flattened herself as much as she could to fit and she was just barely making it. She could feel a tear in her side as she forced her body through. Midnight gave one final pull and she popped out of the crack. She stumbled and stopped to give the scratch a quick lick. She got back up and stormed into the forest.

She flew past trees making them seem as a blur as she whirred by. With a leap she skidded to a stop in front of Jak. Jak who was sitting with a back against a tree was staring off into the distance, his mind still in shock of what had happened. Still beating up on himself about how he let his anger get the best of him and how he ultimately was responsable for the fate of Keira.

Jak didn't notice the cat until she licked his hand. He looked down at it and frowned, "Go away you stupid cat."

Midnight nudged him in the side and began to walk away. She turned around and meowed at Jak. "What?" Jak was still puzzled by what the cat wanted. But Jak really wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore cats.

Midnight ran to him and bit him in the arm. Jak let out a yell and decided to chase the cat. "I'm gonna blow your head off!" Jak stopped to pull out his gun. But he noticed that the cat stopped as well. Jak began to run after the cat again for a while and then stopped. The cat also stopped and turned to meow at him.

'_It wants me to follow it? I guess I might as well...' _

Jak followed the cat and it stopped at the gate and scratched at it. Jak came closer and the door opened it. The cat stormed out of it and Jak pursued the cat through the city streets.

-Kana rolled over on her side and mumbled a curse to herself. She noted the deep gash in her leg which stopped her from standing, let alone sit up. Kana tried to focus enough to get up, but each time a pain shot through her leg. Kana lifted her head, "You crazy bitch. You are one screwed up woman." A tinge of sarcasm and bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, relax sweetheart. At least enjoy what time you have left." Kana was trying to stand. "Don't waste your time trying to stand. I cut you so precisely that if you do stand, you'll bleed to death in no time. Don't ruin the fun..."

"Keira, what happened to you? You we're so kind and-"

"You happened to me!" Keira shouted. "You killed me and caused me to become...this. It's all your fault that Jak hates me for this and I'm going to return the favor and have what I want...revenge."

Kana's voice became gentle. "I didn't kill you Keira, I swear."

Keira ran to her and held the knife to her neck, "That's bullshit! You told me about Jak and the unused piping system and lead me straight to my watery death! Don't play stupid with me...if it wasn't you, than who? What..I mean are you telling me that you were just a tool in all of this!"

Kana painfully moved on the floor. "Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Keira laughed, "And you expect me to believe you? Ha, you must think that I'm crazy!"

"You are crazy! You have me me lying here bleeding on the floor, you cut your own arm, and you want to kill me! You seem pretty psycho to me...actually what happened between last week and this week?" Kana could feel the pain getting worse. "You were fine last week..."

"I haven't been fine since all of this happened!" Keira voice grew angrier. And someone appeared to be at the back door, but Keira didn't see it. "All I want is a normal life and for Jak to accept me for who I am now!"

The back door flew open and Midnight ran in and stood in front of Kana. Seperating Keira and Kana, as if to protect Kana. And behind Midnight came...

"But I do accept you, Keira. And I do still love you and all of you." Jak stood in the doorway and slowly came in. "But killing Kana won't fix any of this...so please Keira put the knife down. If you truely love me you'll put the knife down...NOW, Keira."

Keira stared down at the knife and dropped it. She fell to the floor, with her face in her hands. "What am I doing?" She cried through her tears. Jak stood there a bit confused.

Kana forced herself up and looked at the confused Jak. "She had an emotional breakdown. Obviously a big event must have happened to make her lose touch with reality. but she'll be fine."

Keira stopped crying the moment that Jak knelt down behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He whispered something in her ear. Kana sighed, "If it helps any...I can tell you Keira who put me up to setting you up for your death."

_**Don't think for a second that this story is close to done! Kana will reveal who put her up to the set-up, but the real killer keeps seeming to elude everyone and they are watching Keira and Jak every moment, enjoying their struggle to find them. but clue after clue is leading Jak and Keira closer and closer but the true killer may be closer to them than they think... **_

_**Please R and R! Thanks! I really do enjoy reading the comments and reviews people send me!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**I can tell that chapter 10 was a bit confusing on how Kana got to be at Keira's place and what happened in between that time period. So, I'll take a bit of time to explain what happened there in this chapter. I'm going to try to get this to flow with what has happened so far, but please try to bear with me this is a bit hard to get going and I'll be a bit confusing at first but I'll come together in the end... **_

"Ok, maybe I'm a bit lost." Jak said as he wrapped gauze around the gash in Kana's leg. "Only an hour went by after what happened with Keira and me in the forest, so exactly what did I miss?"

Keira wiped her eyes dry with a tissue and sniffled. "I'll explain..."

-flashback in third person-

_Keira ran out of the forest at full speed. She found her zoomer still parked at the entrance of the forest and she hopped onto it and zoomed off. Usually she abided by the traffic laws, but now didn't matter. Her eyes were filled with tears and all she could think of was Jak and what he looked like before she fell and how he must have felt now finding the biggest secret that she had tried to conseal from him. _

_Keira came to a haulting stop near Kana's house. She stopped and stared at the entrance. '_This is all of her fault...' _Keira thought. '_It's all her fault that my relationship with Jak has now been destroyed. She's destroyed my life, and now I'm going to destroy her's'

_Keira silently came to the open window. She saw Kana sitting on her couch eating dinner. Kana was staring at the gun lying on her coffee table. Keira crouched on all fours and readied herself. Guns were tricky to deal with and get by. Keira felt the spring in her legs and she flew through the window. Kana let out a loud, shrill scream and Keira knocked the gun off the table and launched herself at her. _

_Kana lifted to hit Keira with her book, but Keira snatched the book away and hurled it across the room. Kana ran for the gun, but Keira took the lead and took out her whip, she sent it flying to the gun. The long, black leather whip took a grip around it and Keira pulled it back. Keira put her hand to the trigger and aimed at Kana's leg. _

_Kana spun herself around and ran towards Keira. Keira just smiled and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through Kana's leg, creating a huge bleeding gash that brought Kana to her knees. Kana screamed in pure pain and Keira smiled and smacked Kana in the back of her head with the butt of the gun. _

"And then I brought her here." Keira finished.

"Wow...I really don't know what to say..." Jak said.

"Well, I guess you'll be even more clueless." Kana said solumnly. "To be completely honest, I had that gun out for a reason." Kana looked down. "Working for the Baron...has forced me to do a lot of things I didn't want to do. I've had to ruin so many lives. Including yours. I've been under a lot of pressure and I've even developed an addiction to my depression pills. I've overdosed about a good four times and I've done attempted suicide twice..."

Jak felt a ping of anger as he listened to her 'story'. "_She just wants sympathy..." _

She had no clue what he had been put through for two years and Jak wasn't caring to feel any sympathy for her. She had put him and Keira through enough pain and Jak felt no need to show her any sympathy for her current situation. Even if this was quite the odd situation at the moment and he had his guard down for a brief moment. "I still don't trust you. No matter what you say, you still have done plenty of bad." Keira nodded at Jak's comment. In Jak's mind he couldn't believe that he had actually almost felt bad for Kana.

"But the least that I can do for you is tell you who you are looking for as the person who put me up to setting Keira up for her 'death'." Kana said.

"How can we be so sure that your not going to double cross me again?" Keira asked Kana with a tinge of venom in her voice.

"I want to try to make things better..."

'_Don't listen to her...' _A voice told Keira. '_She still means you no good.' _

"Kana, don't expect this to fix anything at all. You can't turn back time or change what has happened. Just be thankful that Jak talked me out of killing you and that he is willing to even give someone like you another chance. We wouldn't have had this peaceful conversation right now if Jak hadn't have showed up you'd be dead right now. You had your chance to explain yourself and give us your pity story about pills and suicide." Keira smiled. "I can't believe that I almost felt sorry for you..."

"You'll be bitter to the end, won't you?" Kana asked.

"Yes, I will. All that has happened here, will change nothing. Consider it a blessing that you are still alive."

Kana sighed, "Ah well, anyhow I must be going now. And I truely am sorry-"

Keira hissed, "Cut the bullshit and get to the point."

"Erol is the one you should seek out. Any with that I leave you..." Kana left and limped heavily to the door and closed it behind her.

"_Erol_..." Jak could feel the anger in him rising again.

Keira looked to Jak, "How did I let her live and almost fall for her story. Did her charm and helplessness get to us or something?"

Jak just said with a laugh, "I don't think I've ever seen a mood swing like that before. You we're crying at one moment, feeling sorry for her the next, and then you hate her again...now that was the strangest moment I've ever been in yet."

"Very funny..."

"C'mon!" Jak said. "Let's go get Erol. I think we both have a bone to pick with him."

As they stepped out the door, they hopped onto a zoomer and headed to find where Erol would be.

"Go ahead." A voice said from the shadows of where Jak and Keira were before zooming off. "Keep going from person to person searching for me blindly. This is working out just the way I want it to. Everyone, even you Jak and you Keira, are tools in all of this. You'll never find me until it's too late. I tried to eliminate you once, but I'll get it right this time. And then I'll have you Jak all to myself. 'Cause I'm closer than you think..."

_**I'm sooo sorry if this was a bit confusing, but I tried to make it as clear as possible. Ok, in the next chapter Jak and Keira get to confront Erol, but this is still a wild goose chase to find the real killer. While the real killer has their plan going just as they want to. It's going to be a sick cycle carosel trying to find this person. **_

_**Please R and R! Please...pretty please...**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Welcome to Chapter 13, finally! I had a real bad case of writer's block and couldn't seem to think of a good direction for this story. So, I returned to my catwoman comics and books and found some real genuine ideas for this story. So, It looks like this story is good to go! In this chapter, there'll be a bit of switching between Keira and her alter ego Catwoman. I thought that, looking back, Catwoman herself hasn't had much action or been too prominant lately. But enough useless drabble on to the story! **_

----- Keira held tightly onto Jak's waist as he flung the zoomer around a tight corner. Keira had to admit to herself, Jak could drive a little faster. Even though he was already flying around corners at incredable speed, it just wasn't fast enough for Keira. She just wanted to get confronting Erol over with so she could get home and work on her "pride and joy".

That "pride and joy" was a project that she had in motion for a while now. It was a "cat-cycle". A special zoomer that was custom built just for her. It could reach incredable speeds that no "normal" person could handle or react to fast enough to prevent a collision. It would also have a special body style. It would be sleek and black, with headlights in the shape of cat's eyes and a unique exhaust pipe shaped like a cat's tail. She was even planning on putting a cat face plate over the engine. It was her dream to have a zoomer meant for her special cat-like abilities and to satisfy her need for speed.

She glanced up at the sky. The sun was almost completely set which created a tint of red and orange to the sky. It was like a pool of colors for the sun bathe in and just a marvel for the eyes to watch. She observed her surroundings. To Jak, the buildings were a blur to his eyes as he sped the zoomer along. But to Keira, to Catwoman, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She could see every detail of the buildings, down to the slightest crack in the walls. She noted that her destinationwas mere yards away.

Jak slowed to a stop in an alleyway close to the elaborate house, which stood out like a sore thumb. '_Just Erol's style: flashy and gaudy.' _Keira hopped off the zoomer and just as Jak was about to follow her, she stopped him. "Thanks for the lift, but I can take it from here."

Jak was taken aback by the comment, "What, I can't lend you a hand? I--"

"I won't have it." She said quickly. "First, this is my problem and second, I like to work alone."

Jak sighed. Judging by the look on her face he wasn't going to change her mind. "Ok, but promise me you'll be careful..."

"I can't promise anything." And in an instant she was gone.

---- Jak hopped back on the zoomer and drove off. It was something that he was going to have to get used to. Keira would never be the same again. At times, she'd be her plain old self and at other times she'd be Catwoman. Because of Catwoman she has a tendancy to have fierce independant streaks and the need to be alone and aloof. But one thing was for sure, it surprised Jak that she could adapt to her "new self" so quickly. And seeing that gave Jak hope for himself.

---- It was completely dark out now. She pulled off her white top and purple pants to reveal her black leather clothing on underneath. She fished around in her purse for her mask and pulled it on over her face; she grabbed her whip.

Keira, now fully Catwoman, scanned the general vicinity of the large, beige house for a way in. _'Too easy' _She thought to herself. Catwoman leapt onto the roof. Her feet landed quietly so that not a single footstep could be heard. She approached a window and raised her gloved hand to it. She took a claw and drew a huge circle in the window; she gently pushed the glass out.

She entered. '_Piece of catnip._' She glanced around the room. Much to her surprise, there was nothing worth taking. Just a bunch of personal belongings and worthless pictures and figureines. She exited the room and entered a large hallway. No lights were on anywhere and she didn't hear the slightest breath being made. She assumed that Erol wasn't home yet.

It was obvious that she was on the third floor. She approached the banister and looked over it. She looked down the spiraling staircase. As she turned her head, she saw light bounce off of an object. '_It just might be valuable..._' Cats in general seemed to have a fedish for shiny objects and tended to be attracted to them. Hence "Cat Burgulars".

Though she was still disappointed that Erol wasn't home right now. She'd have to wait, but she was going to make it a point to take anything valuable from him. She quietly slinked down the stairs and headed toward that object she saw. For some odd reason the first floor had a strange feel to it so she was espicially quiet. She examined the object carefully. It was a crystal clear glass statue that stood six inches high and had 'cat's eye gems' for the eyes. It was simple beautiful. She ooohed over it for a moment before extending her hand to take it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A voice from a dark corner in the room threatened. It sounded a bit muffled, so who's voice it was, was a bit to hard to make out.

Catwoman snached the glass cat and casually put it in her purse. She didn't seem the least bit surprised or intimidated by the voice. "Who are you? 'Cause if you are here looking for Erol, you'll have to get in line because I was here first."

It stepped out of the shadows; she gasped at what it was. It was like a six foot robotic cat, but something about it didn't seem completely robotic... It was jet black like the outfit Keira was wearing and could easily be mistaken as Catwoman from a distance.

"You can call me CyberCat. And, yes, Catwoman...you have met your match."

Catwoman eyed her opponent. It was _obviously _a woman. "Look, I'm not here to fight. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Aww, pussycat too scared to fight?"

One thing was for sure: never call Catwoman a pussycat. She was feeling fired up now. "Ok, bitch now you're asking for it. " Catwoman showed her claws to CyberCat.

"Ha, is that all you've got! Two inch claws?" CyberCat released her claws from her mechanical looking hands. Each claw was ten inches long. She charged toward Catwoman and Catwoman charged back.

Catwoman jumped into the air. She spiraled in midair, just missing CyberCat's claws, and she landed a strong kick on CyberCat's face. "Owwww!" Catwoman staggered back. CyberCat laughed. '_That has to be metal plating. The body movements are too fluid and the voice too human. It has to be a suit. Someone has to be inside of CyberCat.' _Catwoman had to think fast.

"My turn." CyberCat threw her claws out at Catwoman. She tried to dodge it, but she was caught by the tail end of the claws. They tore at her stomach leaving three claw marks. Catwoman let out a howl. CyberCat took another swing aiming for her head this time.

Catwoman ducked and landed on all fours. CyberCat leapt after her, her claws ready to dig into Catwoman. Catwoman threw herself to the right and spotted a vase. She grabbed it and threw it at CyberCat. **_Crash!_** It slammed against CyberCat's head. It didn't even leave a dent, but it appeared to take the breath away from whoever was in that suit.

She went for the opprotunity of tripping the CyberCat. Catwoman dropped to the floor and threw both legs underneath CyberCat. CyberCat fell to the floor and Catwoman pulled out her whip to give this person a nice whiplash.

CyberCat laughed again, "You're just a scared little girl playing dress-up." CyberCat jumped up, missing the tip on the whip. "Now to finally eliminate this little pest. You should have stayed home, little girl." CyberCat raised her arm to Catwoman and in a split seconds time five missle launched out of a spring loaded turret.

Catwoman jumped backwards into the air, twisting and turning just right to avoid the oncoming missles. Catwoman realized what she was dealing with and jumped out of the window and dashed into the dark of the night.

CyberCat stared at the window Catwoman flew out of. "You don't know what you are dealing with..." She said to the air. "You wanted to find your killer and you did, Keira. I was standing right in your face. And if you can't beat me now, you never will."

Back on the banister of the third floor a cat's tail could be seen twitching in the moonlight.

_**Ohhh...this is getting good and I'm getting to the fun part. I had a great time coming up with the fight scene. The boring, more talkative scenes I hate doing, but I love trying to bring action to life. I'll have the 14th chapter up as quick as I can get it up! **_

**_Oh and PLEASE R & R. I KNOW that there are other people reading this story, I have over 1,100 hits, so could some of you kindly review this for me. I'd really like to hear what you like about the story and what I can improve!_**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Wow, once again it's been a while since an update. But I've been too busy lately. Espicially with my trip to the haunted Eastern State Penitentiary in Philadelphia. Anyhow, I'm back to update once again! And thank you to: **Ecohorse **and **Guardian Angel of Haven City** for the reviews. I am very greatful for the reviews. Anyhow, enough of this useless drabble, let's get on with the story! **_

---- She glided through the air. Her body soared fluidly as she executed a few graceful twists and turns. She had almost reached her mark: CyberCat. Catwoman extended her claws and narrowed her eyes as she closed in on her target...

_**boom! **_

It was the sound of a body that had hit the floor. CyberCat had seen this coming, with a quick side swipe to the left, she watched Catwoman hit the floor. She struggled to get up. She felt a pair of claws grab at her mask, "I...don't...think...so", Catwoman grabbed the arm of CyberCat and gave it a forceful pull. Catwoman intertwined her legs around CyberCat's and pulled her to the ground. She leaped on top of CyberCat and swiftly went for the mask. But CyberCat wasn't down and out yet. CyberCat took her ten inch long claws and...

"Ahhhhh!"

...jabbed Catwoman in the stomach. She tried to pull away, but a few of the claws had appeared to be caught in her ribs. Every struggle that she made, got the claws pushed further in and more caught. She stopped struggleing and CyberCat stood at the helpless girl in front of her. Catwoman could feel a weakness in her legs and the burning pain of the claws that were inside of her. CyberCat enjoyed the pain that her foe felt and began to slightly move the claws around, Catwoman winced at the pain. Tears could be seen streaming from her eyes, they rolled over her black cat mask and gently hit the floor.

"Ahhh..." Catwoman cried out as CyberCat slightly pulled on the claws lodged in Catwoman's stomach.

"Does it hurt?" CyberCat mocked at Catwoman. "Well...try _this_ for pain!" CyberCat pushed the claws further in and then thrust her claws out of Catwoman. It was a gruesome sound: the sound of tearing flesh. She basked in the screams of her fallen foe as the blood rushed out of her body.

"AHHHHHH!" she cried. Blood gushed from the wound. She curled up on the floor and firmly placed her hands to the wound. The blood flow was so strong, it was pouring out of her body and onto the floor. Tears steadily coursed from her eyes as she squeezed them shut. She exhaled heavily. She was losing so much blood and she could feel her mind slowly giving out, preparing to shut down. Her breathing slowed and her sight blurry. Slowly, she came to the realization that she would die. She was going to die at the hands of her foe. All that Keira worked for would come to an end, all that she searched for and the answers she seeked would remain unanswered and then soon forgotten amongst the passage of time. And for the first time in her life, she will have lost.

In a matter of seconds, her eyes saw the last image she would see. She saw rolling up next to her, the head of the CyberCat. She felt warm arms embrace her...and then she passed out to silence of darkness.

---- "uhhh...what...where am I?" Keira awoken to find Jak silently napping at her side. She could feel his breath gently against her arm. She noted that someone had changed her clothes and taken care of the wound. It had obviously been doctor, there were four stitches in her stomach. She winced trying to get up. She rolled over on her side and read the headline for the paper: "_Catwoman Strikes Again, Attacks Baron's Palace" _

"What...no I didn't...I hadn't even been near there..."

_**I know, i know. It was a very short chapter. And for that I'm sorry. But don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon and it will be longer. Keira is finding that CyberCat isn't her only problem and she confronts Jak about his strange behavior lately. **_

_**But for now: Please R and R, thanks! And thanks to all of my readers, who keep supporting this story!**_


	16. Chapter 15: final chapter, pt 1

_**Wow...this is part one of two for the finale of "Our Love Can Never Be". And this story will live up to it's notorious title. Remember everything that has happened in the story so far, because it will all come into play. Espicially some of the out of character things Jak has done, the prologue, and the recent chapters because they all hold a relevent secret. I've been playing this story out and now you will see the truth. A shocking truth that will take this story on an end that you never could have anticipated... **_

**_----_** The headline: _Catwoman attacks Palace. _Keira skimmed the details. It read: "_At 3:00 am a shadowy figure was seen at the top of the Baron's Palace. A Krimson Guard went to check it out. At 3:45 another Krimson Guard checked in on the area only to find that his comrade was dead. Claw marks embedded on his face and neck...although nothing appeared to be stolen." _

Keira stared blankly at the headline, with her mouth slightly ajar. '_There is no way..." _she thought. '_I couldn't have been up there...I wasn't.' _She stood and touched her belly, where the wounds were located. "Wait..." She said. Keira lifted her shirt, there wasn't a scratch on her. There wasn't a scar, cut, or anything. As if the wound wasn't ever there. But she could have sworn it was there just a few moments ago...

A hand clasped her shoulder. Startled, Keira spun around. "Oh, Jak..." She let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Keira," he said gently. "how are you feeling?"

"Jak..." Keira's voice was shaken. "Wha--- what's going on? Where's the wound, the claw marks?"

Jak chuckled slightly, "The doctor took care of it. Are you alright, you look shaken?"

"There's... no scars, scratches, or anything..." Keira ran a hand across her stomach.

Jak smiled, "I know. The doctors did a great job."

"What about this headline?" Keira held the paper to Jak's face.

Jak studied it and replied, "I know, weird isn't it? But it couldn't have been you. I had taken you to the hospital at that time."

Keira took a moment to take in what Jak had said. "Wait, you took me to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"And you are telling me that they didn't question the wounds and they just let me leave with wounds like that?" Keira's voice grew hasty.

"Well, yeah." Jak said. "The doctors said that you would be fine."

Keira fel back into her couch, the color was drained from her face. '_Something weird is going on. I have to figure this out. It makes no sense. It feels like nothing is real and I'm just in some dream...' _She turned to Jak. "You're telling me that that didn't seem fishy to you?"

"Umm...no." Jak said. Keira stood and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get some air." Keira replied.

"Ok." Jak said with a smile.

Keira breezed the streets of Haven City. Her mind was in a complete haze, she wasn't paying attention to a thing. Right now, nothing made sense to her. So many weird things had happened ever since she arrived in this city. It's almost like her life was surreal. Jak had been acting strange ever since she met up with him again and what happened to Daxter? It's like nothing was real anymore...actually ever since she arrived in Haven City her life didn't seem real. As if she was lost in some crazy dream. Just as Keira looked up she saw her. It was Ashelin. Keira saw that she was approching her.

"Keira..."

Keira turned, trying to look surprised. "Oh, Ashelin. What's up." Just then it hit Keira. '_wait how does she know my name? She's never met me...better just go with this.' _

"Nothing really, I suppose." Ashelin had a strange look on her face.

"I guess I'll be on my way..." Keira began to stroll off.

"Keira, wait!" Ashelin yelled.

Keira spun around and felt a sharp pain in her neck. It was Ashelin, with a twisted look on her face, and Keira could see the handle of a knife sticking out of her neck.

Ashelin laughed wickedly, "I've been trying so long to kill you. And you just wouldn't go...now it's time to put the cat to sleep."

Keira cried out as she grabbed the knife and ripped it from her neck. She grabbed at her neck and looked at her hand, the sight stunned her. There wasn't an ounce of blood on her, and there wasn't even a cut. Keira looked around, and Ashelin was gone and the city began to spin. Keira felt as if she was going to collapse and die. She could feel her heart struggling and it felt as if her life was falling away from her. But suddenly she heard a man's voice.

"Hello in there." the voice said. "If you can hear me I'm your new doctor, Dr. Gregory House."

'_Doctor...new doctor?...i've never had a doctor...' _Keira thought.

"Right now, you are starting to come out of a coma that you've been in for quite a while. I'm sure you have experienced hallucinations that you are registering as actual reality, and you have probally experienced some traumatic events in these hallucinations. Point is, you are afflicted with a strange disease. Your body's health is deterorating, and so is the quality of your little dreams..."

'_What...I can't be in a coma...that's not possible...i've been living this whole time...'_

The voice continued that she now knew as Dr. House. "Oh and I forgot, your dying, too. Huh, interesting, isn't it. As you come out of the coma, you start to die. Oh, but don't worry, you'll be fine. Or we'll at least pretend you'll be fine." Dr. House's voice faded and Keira slipped into darkness.

_**"What's going on?" Well, you'll have to wait for part two of the final chapter. Coma? don't worry, it'll all come into focus in the final installment. But I'll give you one small hint...remember in the beginning of Jak 2 where they all crash land in Haven City. Jak and Daxter seemed to have landed ok, but what if a certain someone had accidentally crash landed on her head? **_

_**Ever watch the show "House"? Well, the doctors you are going to meet are from the hit Tv medical drama "House" (which is the best show ever). So, here is a quick disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "House", or much of this story at all. **_

_**Questions, comments, reviews? I'll be glad to answer any concern that you may have and i'll greatly apreciate any reviews:)**_


	17. Chapter 16: final chapter, pt 2

_**Hopefully, this story's ending will make more sense after you get all the details on what happened. It's hard to end a story in a shocking way that you can't describe...oh well. But here is a real quick disclaimer: **_

_**The characters Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Eric Foreman are from the show House and that happens to be owned by David Shore (I think) and all of the Jak and Daxter stuff is owned by Naughty Dog (How I wish I was them). **_

_**Anyway on with "Our Love Can Never Be" and part 2 of 2 for the finale! **_

---- Jak sat there staring at her lying in the hospital bed. Her room consisted of the bed she was lying, in a brown table, and a few chairs scattered about the room, and a TV which they always left on. He gazed at her. She looked so peaceful, yet at the same time she was dying. Jak tried to remember all of the wonderful times they had together, but everytime he saw her he wondered if it would ever be like that again.

Torn had sent Jak to the hospital to check on an Underground member that was critically injured and critically important to the war efforts against the Baron. While Jak was seeking out the person that Torn described, he found Keira. He checked with the nurses to be sure that he wasn't seeing things...and he wasn't, it was her for sure. Now he found himself sitting in a room, watching her lie there. He waited for a doctor to explain what was wrong. Suddenly, Jak heard the glass door slide open.

A man entered. He appeared to be supporting a bum leg with his cane. He also looked to be about in his thirties. He had odd grey-blue eyes and short cut brown hair. But judging by the look on his face, he didn't appear to be a happy person. "Well, I'm Dr. Gregory House and ----"

"I'm Jak."

"I don't care who _you_ are. Plus, I'm missing my lunch break. So, let's hurry this up." Jak furrowed his brow and House continued. "I lead a special disease team that specializes in solving medical anomalies. Currently, Keira is in a coma and has been in one for a little more than two years and----" House looked at the other doctor that had entered the room. He was tall, black, and appeared to be in his late twenties. "Foreman!" House exclaimed. "Now you can take over...I'm late for my lunch break." House excited.

Jak stared for a moment, a confused look on his face. "Sorry about House." The doctor said. "He can be a real ass. Anyhow, I'm Dr. Eric Foreman. I'm the neurologist. and you are?"

"Jak."

"Alright then. "Foreman said. "Well Jak, she has a serious condition. She's been in a come for a little over two years. Let me start start at the beginning. When the EMTs (Emergency Medical Transport team) first found her, she appeared to have landed really hard on her head. She was lying in an area of the water slums. At the time, she only appeared to be in a slight coma. Something she could easily wake from. So, as the ambulence transported her they got caught in an accident. They careened into a pole and slipped a few doctors and Keira into the water. Eventually, when she got to the hospital, her lungs were filled with water. We expelled that water and during the time she was temporarily dead, but when we revived her she was in an extremely deep comatose state." (anyone remember the prologue where she died by water and was reborn) Foreman finished and allowed Jak to take everything in.

"Could you explain a bit more about this coma..." Jak's voice was solumn. "and this condition you mentioned earlier."

"She has a serious disease accociated with the coma known as Inverse Comatose Dysfunction or ICD. What that means is that her brain is reading everything backwards. Her mind is registering being in a coma as being alive and coming out of the coma as dying, when it should be the other way around-----"

House made his way through the door and cut off Foreman, "But there is one small catch to this disease."

"What?" Despair plagued Jak's voice.

House took in a deep breath. "While in this coma stated with ICD her mind creates hallucinations. She can create any reality in her head, make anything happen, be anything she wants to be. She can still hear background noise, like that TV running, and add the people from, say, on the news to her hallucinations. People like Erol and Ashelin, or people from her past. She can bring her worse fears to life, or create the perfect reality. And since her mind is reading everything backwards, she is reading the hallucinations as actual reality. But this twisted 'reality' is affected by the state of her coma. The deeper the coma the better the hallucinations, but as she comes out of the coma she'll experience traumatic events in those hallucinations, even being hurt or death." House looked at Foreman. "This is such an interesting case, isn't it?"

"Not funny, House." Foreman shook his head.

"So, let me get this straight..." Jak said. "Right now, she is living some dream in her head and because her brain is screwed up, if she comes out of this coma she'll die?"

"Yup." House said. "But you have a choice to make. As you realize, she'll never be truely alive again. We can keep inducing comas and let her live in her 'dream world' or we can pull the plug." Jak buried his head in his hands. "Oh, come on!" House complained. "There are only two choices, pick one or should we draw out of a hat?" Fore man shot House a threatening glance.

Jak looked up angrily at House, "What kind of doctor are you? What the hell is your problem? You are a fucking jerk."

"I know." House seemed completelt unphased by Jak's comment. "So, what will you do?"

Jak sighed. "Keep inducing comas, I have to find her father." Jak stormed out of the hospital. Tears flooded his cerulean eyes.

---"Where are you going?" House asked Foreman who was walking off with a pissed off look.

"You are such an ass." Foreman replied.

"I know. But where are you going?" House followed Foreman, leaving Keira alone.

A dream. Nothing but a dream. A reality created where Catwoman could thrive. A reality that never truely existed and will only exist in the confines of Keira's mind. This is the mind of a coma patient and the world that she created, bringing her fears, worries, hopes, and fantasies to life. A world where Catwoman will rise again and Keira will live in a reality that isn't real.

_**Wow...this is the end of "Our Love Can Never Be". And the story does live up to it's title, because the will never be together. They are two worlds apart now. Quite the surprising ending, and really hard to write. It took a lot of time to perfect this so it made the most sense. Well, it appears that this entire story was based on the dreams and hallucinations of Keira as she was in a coma. That's right, all this time she was in a coma. I know, it probally seemed too real and flowed with the story too well, but it wouldn't have been a surprise it it was obvious in the beginning. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers for keeping this story alive and sticking with Keira, all the way to the end. **_

_**Questions, comments, reviews? I'll be glad to answer any question and i'll be greatful for the reviews:)**_


End file.
